


Spicy Epilogue

by Anonymous



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, Cosplay Sex (kinda), Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mirror Sex, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24890320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Itaru's Lancelot costume really makes Chikage horny.
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Utsuki Chikage
Kudos: 79
Collections: Anonymous





	Spicy Epilogue

In a fine evening, Itaru was spending his time reciting lines from the Knights of the Round play as he looked himself in the mirror. He was feeling exceedingly nostalgic about it, so much he decided to venture in the storeroom to retrieve his old Lancelot attire and one big mirror that was now hanging on the wall in the back of his room. This play held so many precious and wonderful memories, so much significance for him, it had the magic to instantly make him feel better. Reenacting some of its line while clad in his old costume just amplified the effect. He was smiling like an idiot, all warm inside.

“This was such a great idea!” He laughed to himself. Could this day get even better? Well, yes, he knew it could. But for that to happen, a certain someone he deeply loved (but he refused to admit out loud) had to come back. As if to summon him, Itaru proceeded with his reenactment, going over Gawain’s lines as well, so perfectly as if they were once his own.

“I’m back.” And speaking of the devil.

“Oh, I wasn’t expecting to see you here again so soon.” As much as Itaru wanted to see him again, he didn’t want to get caught in the middle of ardent delivering of his favorite quotes.

“I just bought what I wanted and came back? What more would I even do in the store?”

“Yeah, yeah, I forgot you’re not cute to consider bringing me a gift.”

“From a convenience store? Only if you’re expecting a bag of chips, and _that_ ’s unromantic.”

“Whatever, you would just buy the spicy flavored one, even if it’s not for you.” Chikage shrugged to this comment and then asked _the_ question.

“Why are you in your Lancelot costume again?”

“Nothing much. Just felt like it.” Itaru lied, then blushed and looked at nowhere in particular. Because of that, he didn’t notice Chikage approaching him from behind. But he most definitely could feel his arms hugging him by his waist. Chikage gently rested his chin in Itaru’s shoulder, now the two of them looking at their lovely embrace reflected in the mirror.

“I always liked how you looked in these.”

“…Thanks. You looked great as Gawain too.” Itaru turned his head to look at Chikage, and the latter didn’t waste the opportunity to steal a quick kiss.

“Your determination, your confident posture, your strength to display such raw emotion… This was your role that left me the most excited.” He whispered in Itaru’s ears, close enough for Itaru to almost hear him salivating. Chikage’s lips soon left the area, slowly trailing through the side of Itaru’s exposed neck.

“Lancelot is indeed… who I aspire to be… If I could convey to you even a little fraction of what makes him so great… then I’m glad.” The discreet sucking sounds that were reaching his ears for being too close were making Itaru a little agitated. Or that was what he liked to think, but judging by his dazed expression reflected in the mirror, little was an understatement.

“Yeah, you did great. I saw an intriguing side of you that I just can’t get enough.” Chikage said that slightly pulling Itaru’s shirt up, enough for his hand to touch the bare skin of his abdomen.

“But make no mistake. You’re the one that makes Lancelot so fascinating to me, not the other way around. You’re the one I want to have in my arms.”

“Senpai… You know that’s why you’re the only one that could be Gawain…” Itaru turned his head pleading for a kiss again. Chikage’s hand under his shirt was, by this point, traveling up and up, ever so close to reach Itaru’s nipples.

“See? That’s what I was talking about. The face you’re making now goes _really_ well with your costume.” Itaru was too embarrassed to face the mirror again to check.

“So? It’s not like I’m going to wear it for much longer if we keep this up…” Itaru decided to drop one heavy hint because this slow and weak foreplay was driving him insane.

“Actually, I have one better idea.” Chikage went back to whispering. He had a big grin on his face.

“Let me do you while you’re wearing this. Right here and there.” Itaru swallowed hard, but he was actually brimming with curiosity and expectations.

“Oh? So, you want to try both cosplay and mirror sex at once. Any other fetishes you’re wanting to try?”

“Not right now.” Chikage laughed, and Itaru could only sigh, albeit jokingly.

“I’m not sure Yuki will like to know his precious costumes are getting cum stains though.”

“Is this an excuse I hear? You say like it’s impossible to wash them.” To be fair, Itaru really wasn’t good at housework.

“I was just messing with you. I’m… I’m not backing down now…” Itaru breathed in and relaxed his body, leaving it to the mercy of Chikage’s ideas.

“That’s what I like to hear.” Chikage said as he walked away to get a bottle of lube. He swiftly applied it to his hand, just the sounds of it making Itaru stir in anticipation. He held in the urge to drop his pants right there, waiting for Chikage to do it. If the idea is to do it clothed, better let the one that had the idea decide how low is too low. As soon as he could feel that Chikage was again behind him, Itaru silently thrust his lower half towards him, positioning both of his hands in the wall, having the mirror hanging between his open palms.

Itaru felt Chikage lowering his pants to the point of only expose his mostly flaccid dick. What followed was his sudden tight grip, a little cool due to the lube. Chikage’s strength was just enough to force a gasp out of his lips. Itaru never failed to get surprised of how Chikage managed to remember this kind of detail. He also didn’t waste time in moving his hand up and down along Itaru’s penis, while embracing him from behind with his free arm. Not that it remained free for much, as Chikage once again went on to pinch Itaru’s nipples from under his shirt.

“Hey… Look at the mirror too… Where’s the fun in looking down all the time? Besides, I want to see your expression…” Itaru was fully aware that was the whole point of doing it there, but the shame that was consuming him was preventing him from rising his head. Sensing this was the problem, Chikage reminded him.

“There’s no one else here. This ‘performance’ is for us alone, so no need to hold yourself back.” It’s true that Itaru worried too much on what people thought of him, and sometimes he showed these same insecurities in front of Chikage, but deep down he knew. He could show everything about him, voice his likes and desires, to Chikage. As much as he answered in the most unromantic fashion, he always listened. He cared. So, indeed, he didn’t need to be afraid, he could show him how he felt.

“Okay, but… Make me not want to hold myself back… Do it harder, faster, man… Please…” Itaru managed to speak in-between his soft gasps. He wasn’t fully into the play just yet, hence why it didn’t delve into moaning. And that was why he made the request. He wasn’t one to pledge like that, but if Chikage asked for more sincerity out of him maybe he could drop the tsundere act just a little. Apparently, he got a favorable response, as he immediately heard a laugh behind him.

“Ha, I wasn’t expecting this much honesty, but if that’s what my dear knight wants, then I shall grant his wish.” As soon as he said that, his movements sped up, making Itaru jolt up in ecstasy. He didn’t even try to hold his moan in, as he felt it was only fair to open up to his partner that so promptly satisfied his needs.

Itaru then finally met his own gaze in the mirror, only to find the face of a completely unfocused man drowning in pleasure. But, in a sense, he was satisfied with what he was seeing. This raw, unhinged version of himself. One he could only let out in front of Chikage. And, apparently, in Lancelot’s clothing. Chikage was right when he said he brought only the truest feeling out of Itaru’s heart. His role model gave him out the courage he needed to surpass his embarrassment and that’s why he was having the time of his life now. Chikage’s thumb was toying with his foreskin ever since they started, and now it moved far from his tip, signaling it moved back enough and the hardened head of his penis was fully exposed.

And he wasn’t alone being lustful, as he could feel Chikage slowly getting harder even without being touched. Not that Itaru wasn’t provoking him deliberately rubbing his own ass against his crotch. His breath was also slowly getting strained and, in turn, he tightened his grip. Itaru did his best to keep his eyes open and focused on Chikage’s eyes reflected in front of him. He was the one that proposed this position, at the cost that he himself wouldn’t be able to hide he was also losing his mind in this play. Maybe he was holding up a little, trying to maintain a composed face, but their dance was just starting. Itaru surely could get more out of him.

Having going on for long enough, Chikage noticed his hands were starting to get slightly wet as precum was starting to leak from Itaru’s tip. Chikage then let his lower half go, but still supported his bent upper body while Itaru tried to still his wild-beating heart. Every time they slept with each other, Chikage usually brought Itaru just to the brink of climax before cutting short his foreplay. He preferred to make Itaru come from being penetrated but Itaru himself knew he wasn’t the most sensitive back there, so these tactics were Chikage’s best bet. Not that Itaru didn’t know that both benefit from this arrangement...

“I will wait until you catch your breath before we move to the main event.” He said he would wait, but he was already teasing Itaru in that same moment, gently sliding his fingers across Itaru’s exposed ass cheeks. More than anything, Itaru wanted to ask for Chikage to slide those fingers inside him right then and there, but he knew some preparations needed to take place before it. And with that in mind, Itaru opened his mouth, his breathing still not fully calmed.

“Hey… Before we go on… Could you do me a favor?”

“Anything.” Chikage said, finally letting Itaru go to once again get the lubricant.

“Please… Put on your Gawain attire too…” Thankfully, Itaru thought, he was staring only at Chikage’s reflection, so he couldn’t see how much his was blushing while asking. Chikage was taken aback for a moment, but he smirked not long after.

“I’m glad you liked my idea so much to propose to go even farther.”

“It’s not fair if only you get a treat… Not that I was expecting things to go this way, but… Your clothes are already here…” Itaru pointed to the bundle resting atop a chair. He brought it over to hug and smell it after his reciting, but he didn’t need to share that part. He ended up doing something far more stimulating after all, getting the whole man instead of just his clothes.

“I promise I won’t take long.”

“You really better not!” Itaru said as he laid on his bed and get rid of his own pants. He then grabbed the lube that Chikage threw there before going to the other corner of the room to change. He poured some on his hand, then immediately brought it to his ass. Not only he was easing himself for what was coming, but he figured he could play with himself a little until Chikage wasn’t ready. He just made sure it was weak enough stimulation to not build too much excitement but with enough strength to keep his boner up.

“Now that’s a sight.” Chikage watched him the whole time, finally approaching when he was fully in-character. Much like what he did to Itaru earlier, his pants were slightly lowered.

“Now, where were we, my dearest Lancelot?” His sudden role-playing made Itaru’s heart skip a beat, and after a moment of fumbling, Itaru managed to moan Lancelot’s partner name back at him.

“Gawain…” He said as Chikage positioned himself between Itaru’s spread legs, first laying atop him to reach his lips for a kiss. Itaru gently intertwined his fingers in his hair, pulling him in even deeper. Their dicks were rubbing against each other, and the stimulation started to build up quite fast for Chikage.

“Turn around.” Chikage said as he coated his own penis in lube, beating it a few times to keep building stimulus as Itaru got in position.

“No… I want to see your face… To see you in these clothes as you do me…” Itaru trapped Chikage in a leg lock and then stared at him while pouting. Chikage sighed, but softly caressed Itaru’s cheek afterwards.

“Don’t complain to me that your back hurts later then… This position IS less comfortable.”

“I can handle it.” Itaru smiled, but, rather than seductively, it was more blissful and purer. Chikage blushed and then coughed awkwardly to hide it.

“Well, just because it’s less comfortable doesn’t mean it isn’t doable. If you’re okay, let’s go with it. Just please don’t scream Gawain’s name when you cum, as I WILL get jealous.”

“Of a fictional character?”

“Yes.”

“Haha, I promise.” Itaru had to laugh at his timing to crack a joke. At least he hoped it was just a joke.

“Good… And thanks, for going along with all of my whims.” Before Itaru could ask what he meant with that, his hips were pulled slightly upwards, towards Chikage now erect penis. He could feel himself salivating but he did his best to swallow it before Chikage could kiss him again and it ended up flowing outside.

“Two can play this game, okay? You go along with a lot of my quirks, the least I could do is repay you…” Itaru wanted to go on with his justification, with his confessions, but he was cut short when he felt Chikage’s impressive size entering him. Not like he thought that Chikage’s was much bigger than his, but overestimating Chikage’s traits was kind of a guilty pleasure pastime of his now. Itaru’s moan this time sounded a bit pained, but nothing he couldn’t deal with, he was lubricated enough to be somewhat at ease.

The conversation pretty much died there, as Chikage wasn’t planning to give Itaru much room to even breath. He kept pounding and rocking his hips together with enough strength to make the bed creak. Itaru still managed to be even louder than the bed, but not even once he complained at being handled with a little of roughness. His mind was just lucid enough to hold Gawain’s cape with a powerful grip, to avoid burying his nails on Chikage’s back.

“You know, I can totally see Lancelot and Gawain doing this in-between missions…” Chikage shared his headcanons while Itaru could only nod with his mouth half-open. He then continued.

“Although, I imagine… They would be wilder… Like doing it outside in the forest… Or something…” Itaru hoped Chikage wouldn’t suggest for them to try that next, so he forced some words out…

“I don’t think so… They probably did this… In secret… Just like us…” At least Itaru believed it was still a secret, regardless of how loud they could be sometimes.

“We were the perfect cast huh…” Chikage’s forehead was dripping with sweat, but he showed no signs of slowing down. Noticing his completely overwhelmed expression, Itaru released Chikage’s cape and reached for his own dick, as not being touched there was killing him. He was on edge for far too long. But as if to counter him, Chikage held both of his hands, intertwining his fingers.

“Senpai, please… You know I can’t cum like this…”

“Hold on just a little more… I’m not quite there yet…” It was both corny and adorable for Chikage to even bother with them climaxing around the same time. Itaru let him be then, since his response left him in a good mood. That, or what even was critical thinking at this point? He decided to just close his eyes and focus in all the points of his body he was receiving sweet and pleasant stimulation. He felt himself moving his hips around, pursuing the best angles and positions, and the gesture was very well received by Chikage as well. At this rate, this play would reach its finale soon. And for that to happen, Itaru knew what he needed to do.

“Chikage-san…!” He wanted to keep holding Chikage’s hands, but more than that he wanted to Chikage to offer him release. Which he promptly did, without even needing Itaru to urge him to.

“Chigasaki…” He didn’t even need to grip Itaru’s penis as hard as before, just playing with its head for a few seconds would be more than enough to make its load to explode outside. Itaru reflexively pulled his shirt up as if to not dirty it directly.

“Aaaah…!” His brought Chikage even closer with his leg lock, as if to not allow him to pull out in the last second. He wanted to feel him bursting deep inside him. Not that Chikage had any plans to do any differently. He was very observant, so even if Itaru didn’t share some dirty private information with him out of shyness, he knew quite well his preferences in bed.

And just like Chikage was planning, the two of them ejaculated almost at the same time. Itaru could feel his insides getting filled while he was dirtying his own torso. Some threads of his cum slid down Chikage’s hand, who didn’t bother one bit to clean himself with his tongue, much like a cat. Itaru was expecting the silence to reign once again, but the sound of them both gasping and catching their breath was almost deafening. They reached for a quick but deep kiss at the same time, not even waiting to get more air first.

“On one hand, I would’ve liked to see your costume all painted in white, but seeing your chest stained instead is also a sight to behold. So erotic…” Chikage didn’t waste time to crack some very embarrassing comments, sporting an arrogant and confident smile that resembled the one he had on the Knights of the Round play poster, as soon as they separated their lips.

“How can you recover so fast, to be already saying shit?” Itaru looked away, the embarrassment due to everything they just did finally catching up to him. Chikage chuckled, kissing his forehead next.

“No need to rush. You can recover at your own pace. Really. You can rest, Chigasaki.” He said, finally separating their lower bodies. A bit of cum spilled outside, and he reached for a box of tissues close to the bed to clean their mess. When that was over with, Chikage reached for the bed covers, putting them gently over his partner. Itaru reflexively hold his arms, sensing Chikage would move to his own bed next.

“Stay with me. My knight.” Chikage smiled at his weak and cute pledge, and then softly laid beside him, his arms now holding Itaru by his waist. He brought the somewhat sleepy boy closer, protecting him in his embrace as the exhaustion was finally catching up to him.

“As you so desire. I swore to protect you, my lord.”

“Why are you being so extra? And I’m sure this lore of yours is totally wrong. Lancelot is no lord. You studied for the play, you know that, geez.” It was the last thing Itaru said before closing his eyes and leaning his head against Chikage’s chest. As such, he didn’t get to hear Chikage next words.

“I was just messing with you… But the part I’ll protect you is not wrong. I would never lie about this.”


End file.
